Currently, TV satellite systems use standard antennas such as the Digital Video Broadcasting-Satellite (DVB-S), and DVB-S2 for second generation, or the like, which are approved by governing bodies such as the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI).
FIG. 1 is a representative diagram of a typical wireless DVB-S or DVB-S2 antenna with a Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (QAM) type decoder. It includes a parabolic dish installed on a roof-top, along with some electronics such as an LNA, a block-down-converter, an analog to digital converter (ADC), followed by a baseband receiver, as shown in FIG. 1. Other types of wireless receivers also could benefit from this approach, such as 5G WiFi receivers that use Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) type modulation. A typical TV dish antenna has a gain of about 35 dB to 45 dB. There are some examples of high gain microstrip antennas (see reference 2) that are about 25 dB to 30 dB.
The major disadvantages of such antenna systems is the need for installing the parabolic metallic antennas (also known as dish antennas) on the roof-tops. These dish antennas have extremely sharp beamwidth, which needs to get pointed to a specific geo-stationary satellites in the sky. This procedure is fairly lengthy and it can take 2-3 hours of installation by an expert technician. Another disadvantage is that some people don't prefer a dish antenna to appear on their roofs as it can create an architectural anomaly to their house.